


Don't Let Me Go

by Penjamin24seven365, thatcrazedbooknerd



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angel/Veela creature, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Lucius Malfoy, Creature Severus Snape, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Neville Longbottom, Dom Severus Snape, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter is tiny, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Powerful Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black is a mother, Sirius Black is mated to Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sub Harry, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Twin bonds, Twins, bad light side, protective big brother draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazedbooknerd/pseuds/thatcrazedbooknerd
Summary: What happens when Harry isn't who he thinks he is. Harry or rather Hadrian came into a creature inheritance, he also found out that his parents aren't his parents, and he has a family something he always wished for and wanted. Factor in his twin brother, an Evil Light Lord, as well as finding out he has Mates who love him, enemies turn into friends, friends turn to enemies.Don't like Weasley bashing. Hermione Granger bashing, Dumbledore bashing, don't read thenAll my other Harry Potter fics are on Wattpad under my user kendall_holthaus





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me the updates will be slow, and it will be updated weekly on Monday, or any other day if inspiration comes to me.
> 
> yes there is Weasley bashing, but only Molly,Ginny, and Ron. As well as Hermione.

**Chapter 1: Star Gazing**

_**Hadrian's P.O.V.** _

It's a clear night, perfect for wishing on a shooting star if wishing on a shooting star is real or not. I'm sitting in the Astronomy Tower alone thinking about everything my legs dangling off the side, I'm breathing in the chilled air helping to calm the storm of thoughts that are in my mind. I'm thinking of the past; how I only found out about magic and the wizarding world when my Hogwarts letter came, or how the Weasley family took the muggle way to Platform 9 3/4 when they could've either appearated or used the floo network, or the fact that people think I live like a king catered to my every need.

 

Why is it that people think I love fame, even when I'd rather not have this bloody scar, and people staring at it. That in itself makes me uncomfortable. The only people who don't outright stare at is Neville, Luna, Fred and George, and surprisingly Draco and Snape. I just wish they both didn't hate me. Maybe they have to pretend to hate me, but really they don't. Who knows.

 

I really hate having to pretend I"m not smart, I just really want to be me without pretending. I drop my glamour, and stretch out my beautiful white, with cobalt and blood red tips wings. I sigh with relief, as I start to fix my broken or bent feathers, and the ones I can't reach. I hear someone come up the last few steps as I fly into a corner, wrap my wings around me as they turn sharp, I trill a scared note.

 

**Severus' P.O.V.**

I sigh and rub my face. It's been a very long, and trying day, teaching potions to students who don't appreciate the artistry of it. I get up deciding to get some fresh air. I start walking my feet deciding the direction, as I start to think of my mate we both have been suffering since we don't know our submissive, or where they are. I start to feel melancholic, I just want my submissive. I hear a trill of a scared not. I look around I'm in the Astronomy Tower, and in the corner is a veela? I start to slowly move towards them. "It's alright my sweet I'm not here to hurt you." "You're not?" A soft melodic voice says from inside the safety of the wings. "No, I cannot hurt another creature since I'm one myself," I tell the scared creature "You are?" They tell me in surprise and wonderment I slowly approach the creature until I can touch their wings. I touch their razor-sharp wings, they slowly fade from sharp to soft. They gasp "How did you do that?" They ask me "My best friend's son has wings like yours." I tell them. "Really?!" "Yes, except they have different colors than yours," I explain. "How come my wings went from being sharp to soft when you touched them?" He asks "Well, veela's wings can go from being razor-sharp to downy soft depending on the situation they're in. To calm down a veela, an outsider must approach slowly, then ask the veela's permission to touch their wings, the only reason I didn't ask is because your wing color tips help you find your mate, your wing tips are blood red and cobalt blue, these colors are your mate's eye color." I explain more "Oh," he says. He slowly moves his wings away from his body, and I gasp as I see him upclosely. "You're..." I trail off. "I'm hideous," he says looking down I tilt his chin up "You're absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous," as I take in his swirling slivery ice blue eyes. "Who am I? All I know is my name is Hadrian." he asks me. "I have an inkling." I tell him "Do you trust me?" I ask. "Yes, no matter what" he tells me "Good let's go to Slytherin Common Room to get someone else, then we'll appearate to his home, then we'll talk to his parents, and my mate." I tell him the plan. "Oh, I didn't know you had a mate" he tells me looking crestfallen "I'm actually suppose to have 2, but I haven't found the second one yet." I tell him "Is it normal to fall in love with someone as soon as you meet them?" He asks "Why, have you fallen for someone?" I ask him "Yes" he tells me "If I may ask who is it?" "You" he tells me blushing. " One of the colors on your wings is cobalt blue, my eye color" "How, your eyes look black" "Glamour" "Oh," he says speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate some critiques as well as comments as to what I can fix and do better. Let me know if any of you want to Beta write my fic. Anyways onto the show ;)


End file.
